Trip To Love
by makeurbedrock
Summary: When you love something so much you let it go. But does it love you enough to come back to you?  Tiffany/Drew Kelly Kelly/CM Punk
1. Partnered with the opposite

_**A/n: WOO! Finally the first story of this joint account! Michelle here aka iMichellex3 :P This is one of the many stories with my partner :D( MY BFFL;) ) **_

_**Summary: **When you love something, you let it go. But does it love you enough to come back?_

_**R&R (:**_

_**Trip into Love**_

" Hey Kellz, are you bringing your high-tops? I think its going to be gross and ugly out while we're there…." Tiffany laughed, as she packed her belongings in a big white bag.

"Meeh… I think they're fine. I mean… Its not like we're doing hardcore work right?" Kelly laughed, as she gave a quick sigh and took a seat on her bed, as she watched Tiffany packing. "You're seriously bringing those?" she pointed to Tiffany's lip glosses.

"What?" she laughed. "What's wrong? Hey. You know how I get when I don't bring things that are needed. And yes, I do know that it's not hardcore work, but come on… It's out there in the woods. You never know who's out there."

Kelly laughed. "Oh wow Tiffany. You really believe they're going to make us go out to nowhere get lost and never come back?And you're using lipglosses to protect us all?"

Tiffany nodded, with a wide smile. "Exactly Kelly! That's what I think their plan is."

The two stood in silence. Just looking at each other, and turning surprisingly red. Before they turned blue, they just busted out laughing. Kelly and Tiffany were in the same Biology class this year, and they were going to have a trip over into the woods up north, to learn about the different organisms, and everything about nature. They were set with partners, and sadly they knew they weren't chosen as partners.

After Kelly had cleaned off her tears she stood straight. "Ha! I can just see you, bringing me every where you go!" she laughed again.

Tiffany looked at Kelly, and shook her head. "Anyways…" she laughed turning back to the bag and packing. "Who do you think Mr. Lock put you with?"

Kelly shrugged. "I'm just saying…. If it's a guy he has to be HOT! I don't care. I will not be put with a girl" she laughed, and it quickly stopped when she saw her twin sister's jaw drop. "NO! I mean… Those bitches from our class. Not you. I can be paired up with you any day now" she smiled,

Tiffany nodded sarcastically. "Right. Right, Kelly. Like I don't know you. Mhm. That kid. What's his name? The one with the really black hair that sits behind you? Yeah he seems to be really cozy with you."

Kelly shook her head panicking. "What? Eww Phil? That loser? Ew no."

Tiffany laughed. "You don't seem to think that when he's around you."

Kelly gave a very weird look to Tiffany. "I'm just being nice. That is all."

Tiffany nodded sarcastically, "Mhm. I wouldn't be surprised if a crushing was flourishing under your skin."

Kelly shook her head rolling her eyes. "Oh please. I just want him away from me as possible tomorrow. I'm actually praying he doesn't go. Oh what about Drew?" Kelly smirked.

Tiffany looked confused. "What about Drew?"

Kelly shrugged. "Oh I don't know. With all the time you guys have been spending with , y_ou _say I'm starting to crush? I think you're speaking of _yourself_." she laughed.

Tiffany's jaw dropped as she hit Kelly softly while smiling. "NO I don't! He's a jerk. He's pretty much like Phil, to be hone-" Tiffany's words were cut short as her dad stepped in the room.

"You girls getting to bed yet?" he asked.

Tiffany and Kelly nodded. "Yeah dad. Just need to finish putting some stuff away, and we're all set, right Kellz?" Tiffany smiled, and Kelly nodded.

"Alright, goodnight girls. Love you." he smiled as he shut the door.

"Love you!" The twins shouted back.

"Come along, come along!" Mr. Lock called.

Every student in the Biology class had traveled the total of 12 hours, to get to their designated spot.

"Okay. I know I haven't told you who you're partnered up with. That's why I'm telling you now." he laughed.

Complete silence fell in between the 30 students. Mr. Lock began the list, and telling everyone what their jobs and duties were during these few days, and what they needed to collect. After going through 28 names he finally got to the twins.

"Kelly, you and Mr. Brooks will be doing the dishes at night, and you will be in a group along with Mr. McIntyre and your twin. You will be looking for any single celled organisms."

Kelly and Tiffany looked at each other with their jaws dropped.

"What!" Kelly snapped.

"Is there a problem?" Mr. Lock asked.

Kelly ran her fingers through her straightened blonde hair. "You even ask me if there's a problem? Why do me and Tiffany have to get the dumbasses of the whole class-" Kelly looked over her shoulder to see Tiffany holding her back. "No Tiff. I don't care. We are not staying with them." Tiffany wouldn't let her go.

"I am sorry. But Mr. McIntyre and Mr. Brooks aren't those things. They're actually the highest marked students in the class." Mr. Lock pointed out.

"So?" Tiffany snapped. "Why couldn't we get other losers?"

Mr. Lock shrugged. "You both don't want a zero do you?"

"Yeah girls you don't want a zero do you?" Phil laughed.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "I hate this." she whispered.

Tiffany, held onto her twins arm and whispered. "Be quiet. It will be over before you know it."

"Okay, well I'll let you 4 begin. Have fun!" Mr. Lock smiled as he walked off.

Kelly and Tiffany looked over at Drew and Phil. "Gross." Tiffany shook her head.

"Whatever. Lets get going Tiff." Kelly shook her head walking off with her twin sister.

"Awe! Come on ladies!" Drew laughed.

"We don't want a Zero do we?" Phil laughed hysterically as Drew joined in.

_**A/N: Well this is was my first chapter. Candi will make the second xoxo Michelle. J R&R**_


	2. Is it the End?

_**A/N: HA IT'S THE SECOND CHAPTER! yeah it came quick, because we're awesome like that. u noe it! LMFAO! anyways, next one made by iMichellex3, my BESTFRIEND (:**_

_**Summary: **__When you love something, you let it go. But does it love you enough to come back...?_

* * *

"OH MY GOSH!" Kelly threw her hightops on the floor out of the bag, getting more pissed off.

"It won't be that bad... besides they're smart... they can get us good grades... and do the work for us." Tiffany smiled.

"Oh yeah. Like that'd happen. Why did we HAVE to get paired with them!" Kelly dropped her bag on the floor and walked over to her bed.

"I Don't know. We Can't whine about it though..." Tiffany brushed her hair back.

Kelly smirked, "Yeah... Oh well. We'll just use them i guess, then-"

Drew walked in with Phil, "Oh no ladies. This is our work. You're helping."

Phil stroked his hair back, "We start tomorrow."

* * *

"It's gross out here." Kelly crossed her arms walking.

"Get over it, Girl." Drew said and bent down looking at something on the ground.

"I'm gonna go find Tiffany. You jerks stay here." Kelly walked off.

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Tiffany screamed.

Kelly ran to her sister's scream, to find a tree branch crashed down all over Tiffany's cut open legs. She pulled off the branch, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

Tiffany bit her lip going pale, "Some shit was hooked to a tree branch in the tree and it fell on me!" She covered her face with her bloody hands.

"Damn it..." Kelly crouched down by her twin sister and held her close. "I'll call Mr. Lock and 911..."

Tiffany nodded laying her head on the top of her knees, while her sister put her shirt over Tiffany's legs.

* * *

"Ouch... it's bad. She may never be the same to walk again... probably a limp for the rest of her life..." The Doctor said examining Tiffany's legs.

"WHAT!" Kelly jumped up yelling at the Doctor.

"I'm sorry mam." The Doctor left the room.

Kelly pulled a big ass camera from behind her back, "This may be what made the branch fall on you..."

Tiffany tilted her head in pain, "A camera? Who would have set up a camera?"

"Umm... Drew did... to see if he could see any shit for this project..." Kelly whispered.

"Or make it fall on me! That jerk! Ugh!" Tiffany layed her head back and put her hands on her legs.

"It's gonna be okay... Dad is on his way. He's gonna be here in the morning..." Kelly said and sat back down on the chair.

Drew walked in, "Hey Tiffany... we're umm... really sorry. We didn't think it would fall on you..."

"Like hell. Get out." Tiffany breathed hard.

"No come on... we set it up to just catch some shots of some stuff..." Phil bit his lip.

"Just get out guys. We can talk about this in the morning when our Dad gets here." Kelly pushed Drew and Phil out.

"Thanks... but I still think they did it on purpose. I hate them." Tiffany closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

* * *

The twins' Dad ran in the hospital, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PRINCESS!" He had his hands on his head.

"Tree branch with a big ass camera fell on her..." Kelly stood up and took him to the room.

Tiffany looked up with her hands on her legs, "Hey dad..."

He walked over to her, "I knew I shouldn't have let you go on this trip! Dumbass school! And dumbass boys!"

"Now Dad..." Tiffany then found herself _defending_ them.

"No. You're switching to a different school. I'm sure a bunch of schools will want you and your sister." He smiled with his arms crossed.

Drew watched in the doorway of Tiffany and the Dad. He sighed. _Damn it... it's all my fault..._

* * *

"Is she alright?" A voice said behind Kelly.

Kelly turned around, "Hey Phil... yeah... she's gonna be fine. Thanks." She crossed her arms with a worried look on her face.

"It's gonna be fine..." Phil said and put his hand on her arm and stroked his softly with his thumb.

Kelly looked at his hand, and blushed, feeling herself falling for him, "Yeah..."


	3. Not the Time

-1**A/N: BAMN CHAPTER! HA! OH YEAHH! :D**

**Anyways hope you like it just…Ahemmm….**

**R&R **

**Thanks (:**

**Trip To Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Apology Rejected.**

Night time, everyone had gone back to the camping site, except Tiffany, Kelly and their dad. Tiffany sat in her bed wide awake. The pain from her leg wouldn't stop, no matter how many pain killers they gave her. Kelly was asleep, and she basically felt alone. She was now down to tears. She looked over to her twin sister sleeping in the chair, and Tiffany didn't want to wake her up, but this loneliness was killing her. Slowly reaching for Kelly's arm, Tiffany called her name.

"Huh? Oh Tiff, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kelly frowned as she sat properly on the chair.

Tiffany cried. "Is it true? What the doctor said?"

Kelly's jaw dropped as she got up and hugged her sister, slowly stroking her hair. "No, no Tiff. You're not that bad Hun. Don't listen to those doctors. They don't know anything." Kelly re-assured her sister.

"You promise?" Tiffany sniffed.

Kelly nodded. "I swear that tomorrow they're going to kick you out. I don't mean you're going to get out scotch free. But you're probably going to leave with some nice crutches. But don't worry we'll spray paint them." Kelly smiled.

No matter what the reason for any frown, Kelly's smile always brightened Tiffany. It was something these twins shared. When one smiled, the other one did. They were that close.

"Thanks Kellz." Tiffany smiled. "I love you sis."

Kelly smiled wide, and she gave her sister another hug. "I love you too sis. Now get some sleep. You need sleep you know?"

Tiffany nodded. "Yeah I know. I will… You really need to go back. I can't keep you from failing this." she sighed.

Kelly crossed her arms. "Oh no. Oh you didn't just kick your sister out from caring about you. Nah nah. That's not happening missy. Now you lay down, and sleep got it?"

Tiffany laughed as she laid down slowly, making sure her leg wouldn't move. "Yeah, night Kellz. Sweet dreams."

"Same at you sis." Kelly smiled.

* * *

"See, didn't I tell you?" Kelly smiled watching her sister limp on crutches.

"Trust me. This isn't easy Barbie Doll." Tiffany laughed.

"Sucks to be you." Kelly laughed sarcastically.

"Hey! I have two crutches I'm not afraid to use them!" Tiffany laughed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy! I need my legs okay?" Kelly laughed.

"Oh there you are!" Their dad called.

"Oh hey dad." The girls said together.

"Hey, hey. Look I've talked to your teacher Tiff. Don't worry even if you aren't there, they'll still give you full credit." he smiled.

Kelly stood quiet looking at Tiffany's reaction.

"Ummm… But that's not fair. I think that since this is a group work I need to be involved too dad." Tiffany sighed.

"I know, I know. But you're hu-" Her dad's words were cut short.

"Take me back to the woods. I don't care. I want to see things for myself. I don't care how many things fall on top of me." Tiffany whined.

"I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you." her dad insisted.

"Don't worry dad. I'll watch her." Kelly defended, as she stepped in-between.

"Oh…" he dad stood speechless.

"Don't worry if we need anything we'll call you okay?" Kelly re-assured.

"Okay. Be careful girls." her dad sighed as he hugged both of them and walked off.

* * *

"Yeah, well we cant just go in the rain." Phil snapped.

"And why not? Its not like we haven't done this before!" Drew snapped back.

"I'm sorry! But I'm sure that no one is going to be out there in the rain, except us losers!" Phil insisted.

"Don't worry. Kelly wont get a rain drop on her pretty little blonde head." Drew rolled his eyes.

"Okay, drew? Yeah, not liking the attitude so much now buddy. Leave her out of this." Phil crossed his arms.

"Oh my gosh." Drew spoke in amazement.

"What?" Phil asked.

Drew pointed over as he saw Kelly and Tiffany walking in t heir cabin.

"Oh no." Phil face palmed.

Drew felt that urge to go in there and apologize, but he knew he wasn't going to get more than a _GET OUT._ "Yeah…" he sighed.

"Anyways. We're not going. Got it?" Phil asked again.

"Whatever." Drew sighed and walked his way back into the cabin. Getting out his walkie-talkie he managed to speak into it.

"_Tiffany?"_

"_No its Kelly."_

"_Oh…Is Tiffany near by?"_

"_Um yeah she is. But she's not taking visitors. So sorry Drew."_

Drew knew he had done something bad as he heard the walkie go off.


End file.
